


Siren's Celebration

by MaggiesAngel



Series: The Call of the Siren [3]
Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fingerfucking, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggiesAngel/pseuds/MaggiesAngel





	Siren's Celebration

The fire burned brightly in the hearth as Loki set down his book and rolled over in his bed. Pulling a silken sheet up to his shoulder, he slipped one hand under his pillow as he felt the air behind him stir ever so slightly.

Instantly he was on his back, his dagger in his hand, to see Adela staring down at him. Smiling, he slid the weapon away, holding out a hand as he surveyed her; the thigh-length nightshirt was fuzzy and a heavy material. Reaching out to touch it, Loki grinned at the dark blue material, covered in snowflakes, when he realized what day it was for her: the first day of the Midgardian year.

“Happy New Year, Adela,” he murmured, sitting up and offering a hand out to her.

“Loki,” she whispered in response, straddling his legs as she settled in his lap. Snuggling her head into his throat, she kissed his skin, one hand reaching down to the laces of his sleep trousers.

Smiling, he slid one hand under her sleeping gown, pulling it up and off of her, but the sight made him freeze. “Adela, what’s happened?” Loki asked suddenly.

For the first time since she had begun coming to them in her sleep-like state, she had bruises on her skin; her upper arms looked like she had been grabbed, as did her throat, her ribs and stomach had dark marks, and her upper thighs were speckled with welts. All of the marks were dark-purple and fresh, making Loki cup her cheek tenderly, meeting her eyes. “Adela?”

Taking him firmly in her hand, she stroked his erection and leaned down to hover over his lips. “Please, Loki,” she whispered, her voice tinged with desperation, leaning into his hand. “I hurt. Make me forget that.”

He wished she would tell him more, but he was never one to deny her. Running a hand down her back, he felt her muscles flinch and wondered what bruises her body held there. Tamping down the rage he felt at whoever had hurt her, Loki drew his hands away from her to push off his trousers, kicking them free of his legs, before reaching for her.

Reaching between their bodies, one of his fingers traced between her legs, feeling her body shiver above him as she grabbed his face and leaned forward to kiss him. Her body was already slick, and as he stroked her, a moan crawled from deep in her chest. Adela’s hands reached back to grip his hair while her hips pressed lower down onto digits.

Wrapping one arm around her waist to hold her steady, his finger circled her nub, two of his fingers slipping inside her, stroking deep. Her body clenched around him as she broke from his mouth, crying out. “You’re right there already, aren’t you sweetling?” he murmured against her throat.

“Yesssss,” she moaned, throwing her head back.

Kissing along the column of her throat, Loki nibbled her ear. “Let it go, sweetling. Let me take away your pain.” He added a third finger, pressing deep inside her, flicking over her clit with his thumb as he nuzzled behind her ear.

Riding his hand, Adela let out a harsh cry as her body came in a rush, shuddering in his arms. Burying her face against the side of his head, she nipped his ear, groaning when he pulled his fingers from her.

Sucking them clean, he pulled her lips to meet his, kissing her gently, his tongue exploring her gently. Taking her hips in his hands, Loki guided her over him, his erection nudging at her entrance before she slowly lowered her body until he was buried completely. Their moans mingled in the kiss.

Adela began to move slowly, pulling away from his mouth as she arched her back, rolling her hips. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she pulled him to her chest.

Loki grinned, carefully kissing and licking around the bruises on her breasts, sucking on her nipples. When a deep whine crawled from her chest, she began to move faster, and he slid one hand down to circle her clit, matching her pace. He heard her gasp sharply and raised his legs behind her, bracing his feet on the bed as he started thrusting gently up into her.

“Ah, please,” she whispered, curling back over his head, whimpering.

Holding her to him, Loki held her in place and rolled them carefully and slowly rolled them, bracing his body over hers. Thrusting gently, he went back to stroking her clit, feeling her body clench around his. Adela wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her legs around his hips while he undulated his body into hers.

“Let me bring you there, Adela,” he whispered, taking her lips, angling her hips higher. Loki felt her body twitch, knew he was brushing that sweet spot so deep inside her. He focussed his energy, could feel his own orgasm building in his body, but was determined she reach her bliss first.

Gripping his back, digging her nails in, her breaths began to come in short gasps. “Yes…Loki…Gods, YES!” she screamed, her body tightening in rippling waves around his body.

Speeding his thrusts, Loki growled into her neck as he spilled deep within her, kissing her softly, stroking her skin gently. “Oh, Adela,” he whispered.

Withdrawing from her body, he pulled Adela into his side, stroking her hair, kissing her forehead. He watched her, waiting for her to shimmer away as she always did. Feeling her clutch tighter at her chest, he pressed his lips to her skin again. “What is it, sweetling?”

“I don’t want to go back,” she whispered, shivering against him.

“Then come to Asgard, Adela,” he urged. “Come in your awakened state, like you did as a child. You need only wake! You’re safe here, sweetling. I promise you.”

“You promise?” she whispered, clutching at him tighter.

Before he could answer, Loki watched the telltale shimmering come over her body, and she was gone. Frowning, he sat up and looked around the room.

Vowing to speak with Thor in the morning about what had happened.  
*****  
Loki and Thor were sparring with their friends the next day when the drew still and shared a look. Loki deflected an incoming fist with magic while Thor threw a soldier to the ground. “Adela,” they said simultaneously.

Taking off at a run, they followed the call, rounded a column and saw a body laying on the ground.

Rushing to her side, Loki brushed her hair off her face. “Sweetling? Adela, can you hear me?”

“Loki, look,” Thor murmured, his fingers brushing across blood near her temple.

“Thor? Loki?” came a woman’s voice. “What’s happened?”

“Mother, it’s Adela,” Thor replied.

Frigga took one look at the young woman, a frown on the Asgardian’s face. “She needs the healing room, quickly.”


End file.
